


Genghis Khan

by cruisingforcruiserweights



Series: The Trouble with A-Double [2]
Category: Pro Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Coitus Interruptus, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, FaceAustin, HeelNeville, Jealousy, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Makeup Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisingforcruiserweights/pseuds/cruisingforcruiserweights
Summary: "I get a little bit Genghis Khan,I don't want you to get it on,With nobody else but me,With nobody else but me."Sequel to "The Mad King, Conquered".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place following the 09/05/2017 episode of 205 Live. Also, I highly recommend that you listen to "Genghis Kahn" by Miike Snow. 10/10 jam right there.

The mantle of King was a heavy one to bear, and a single moment of weakness was all it took for the cracks in Neville’s glass castle to begin to show. He had began his rapid decent into a downward spiral of self-doubt and paranoia the moment he had fled from the locker room that fateful day, desperate to leave both Austin Aries and the memories of what had transpired between them behind him. 

Yet all that he had achieved by doing so was to plant a seed of doubt in his mind, about whether he truly was the infallible, unshakable monarch that he proclaimed himself to be, or if there was another, someone who was capable of breaking through the defences he had built and bring even the mighty King of the Cruiserweights to his knees.

Their interactions were minimal, and always rife with conflict, their verbal sparring reaching new heights and each scuffle-be it match or ambush- growing more vicious with each passing day. But it still didn’t take Neville long before he had given in to the swirling abyss inside of him that cried out for the other’s touch, no matter how furious or conflicted he felt afterwards. 

They stole those moments in between matches, hidden away in storage rooms and forgotten corners of the same venues where they exchanged blows and swore blind that they despised each other. At first he found himself tearing away from Austin almost as swiftly as he had done after their first dalliance, pushing him off or away from him as soon as their bodies had cooled and his mind was once again plagued with self-loathing.

This wasn’t how a King was supposed to conduct himself, declaring his superiority to the masses only to crawl into the arms of his enemy once he thought no one was watching. He hated how much he needed those moments, those painfully brief opportunities to forget his status, his reputation, his constant fear of losing his crown. How could he allow himself to find solace in the arms of the one man that posed the biggest threat to his rule?

But each time they found themselves entwined, he stayed a little longer and held on a little tighter… even as he felt the other slipping away from him.

This situation clearly wasn’t what Aries himself had hoped for, as his frustration with Neville’s behaviour became more and more apparent with each passing day. Neville couldn’t blame him for feeling used or mistreated- as much as he pretended not to care about the other’s feelings- yet he still couldn’t bring himself to confide in him, or even say much at all that wasn’t insulting, even when they were alone.

TJP’s involvement in their rapidly escalating feud appeared to be the straw that broke the camel’s back as far as their ‘relationship’ was concerned. As backstage, in the moments following a particularly nasty assault on Austin’s injured knee, Neville had reached for his rival’s arm as he usually did, intent on dragging him away to continue their illicit activities in a darkened corner somewhere, only to have Aries tear himself away. 

Austin’s expression was wracked with a cold fury that he hadn’t seen for a long time, not since he had been witness to the ambush the other had suffered at the hands of Baron Corbin when he had first debuted on NXT, and for the first time Neville saw something burning in his eyes that he never thought he would see in Austin: hurt.

Austin, who took every opportunity he could to point out the absurdities of life, to laugh off his misfortunes and turn them into opportunities, had built what seemed to be his own protective wall, not of rage and paranoia, but irreverence and humour. Now, that wall had crumbled, and he had fallen victim to the extreme lengths Neville was willing to go in his never ending pursuit of domination, and it _hurt_.

Neville of course, reacted to this as could well be expected of him, by hissing “ _Fine._ ” along with a series of off-colour insults as he turned on his heel and stormed away from the other. As far as he knew, their moments of temporary accord were well and truly over, and what little refuge he had from both external pressures and the entreaties of his own mind had disappeared before his very eyes, and he only had himself to blame.

———

As an outsider, you could be forgiven for thinking that nothing had changed between the two of them, as over the following weeks they continued their bitter rivalry in much the same way as they always had. The only difference being: Austin had found himself a new ally.

Coming to the other’s defence, as any true gentleman would, Jack had swept in when Austin had found himself almost hopelessly outnumbered and the two had been inseparable ever since. Seeing the two of them together was like a red rag to a bull, as far as Neville was concerned, who found himself analysing every movement, every gesture, every glance that the two of them exchanged, his blood boiling as he watched them grow closer.

It was this suspicion-coupled with his frustration at the loss of control over what he had come to call “The Austin Aries Problem”- that had lead him to interrupt their little _toast_ in London. Having to watch as the two of them congratulated each other for their continued defiance of Neville’s rule, in full view of and with the apparent support of his own countrymen, had proven too much for him to bear. However, he had let his emotions get the better of him and allowed that to cloud his judgment, as he soon found himself on the receiving end of a beatdown that he had not anticipated, with even TJP’s assistance being neutralised when faced with the united front of Aries and Gallagher. 

That evening, following the insistence of Gallagher and Dar that they all “make the most” of their time in the UK, the entire Cruiserweight roster found themselves crammed into a seedy-looking bar just around the corner from the venue. Although initially intent on skulking back to his hotel room to lick his wounds and continue to wallow in misery and self-recrimination, Neville found himself tagging along, taking a seat at a table in the back, away from the majority of the group as they chatted and argued away as if he wasn’t even there, which suited him just fine.

His position, though isolated, gave him the perfect vantage point for observing Austin and Jack as they spent the evening drinking and conversing, about what Neville could not hear over the din of the rest of the bar, but whatever it was he surmised that it couldn’t possibly bode well for him. He told himself that this was simple recognisance, scoping out the competition in an attempt to remain one step ahead of them… but espionage rarely involved imbibing three pints of bitter and four glasses of whiskey over the course of two hours. 

Neville spent that time indulging in the one thing-besides wrestling, of course-that he did better than anyone else: obsessing. Not a single interaction between the two of them escaped his scrutiny, and as the night rolled on and the alcohol continued to flow freely, Neville became convinced that they _had_ to be more than just allies. 

Austin leaned in towards Jack as if they were the only two people in the room, gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke (occasionally spilling drops from his rapidly emptying glass of wine as he did so), and nervous laughter escaped Gallagher’s lips as Aries finished telling what Neville could only assume to be a dirty joke, judging by the grins that quickly spread across their _stupid_ fucking faces. Neville couldn’t stand it, seeing the two of them so happy, so _blissfully_ unaware of their surrounding and completely bereft of the constant barrage of self-doubt and second guessing that plagued his own daily life.

Aries placed a hand on Jack’s arm and moved in to whisper something into his ear, causing Neville to sneer and knock back his fifth glass of whisky. How _dare_ he. How dare he replace _him_ , the King of the Cruiserweights, so quickly and so easily. How could his conscience be so clean while Neville remained so consumed by his fears and frustrations. Austin didn’t belong to him, had never belonged to him, but he couldn't bear to see him so _happy_ with someone else, or imagine him laying down with anyone that wasn't him…

The hair-raising scrape of a chair being pulled out from under the table at which he sat jolted Neville out of his mental spiral, and he turned his piercing gaze instead to Graves, as he sat down opposite the Champion, reaching for the bottle of whiskey set down in the middle of the table. “I think you’ve had enough. Any more and I’m worried that you’ll flip the table and smash both their heads together.” How was it that his former tag partner always managed to see right through him, even now?

“I think you need to mind your own goddamn business.” Neville growled in response, snatching the bottle away before the other could remove it, and refusing to acknowledge the other’s painfully accurate insight into his current state of mind. He could still see Aries and Gallagher in the background, just over Corey’s shoulder, and even as he poured himself another glass and told himself that _‘I don’t care, of course I don't care what they get up to, why would I?’_ , he still couldn’t take his eyes off of them.

“My business is everyone else’s business, you know that.” Corey gave the other a smirk as he took a sip of whatever ridiculously bright cocktail he happened to have in the tall glass he had brought with him. “And right now, my business is the sorry sight of you leering at those two like you can’t work out whether you want to fuck them or fight them.”

Neville snorted, leaning back in his chair and taking a swig of his own drink, “Not both of them, just one of them-“ he corrected the other, only to regret it the moment the words left his lips. Dammit, Corey. This was how he always managed to needle information out of his unsuspecting victims, and Neville had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

“Aries?” Graves asked with a knowing smile.

“Shut up.” Neville replied, finally managing to tear his eyes away from the sickening sight of Jack and Austin deep in frantic discussion of god-knows-what, as they both seemed to be pointing and gesturing towards _fuck-knows-what_ at the other end of the bar where Neville’s gaze was obstructed by the rest of the bar’s patrons. How could he let himself get into such a state? And over _Aries_ of all people?

“You’re so transparent, Adrian.” the sound of Graves daring to refer to him by his first name made the hairs on the back of Neville’s neck stand on end, and he slammed his glass back down on the table suddenly.

“Am I now, _Corey?_ Then why don’t you _enlighten_ me, if you think you know even a _hint_ of what a King has to go through in order to maintain his crown-“

“I know this,” Graves leaned over the table, his previously smug expression having given way to a look of steely defiance, causing Neville to recoil for moment at the sudden change in the other’s tone. “A King doesn’t suffer fools gladly, nor _should_ he, and if one of his subjects intends to make a fool out of _him,_ then what kind of King would he be to just sit idly by and allow him to do so?”

Neville’s chair clattered loudly against the worn wooden floor as he shot to his feet, knocking it over in the process. The sound had attracted the attention of most of the roster, but Neville didn’t seem to care as he found himself staggering across room, making a beeline for Aries and Gallagher as Graves leaned back in his own chair, a smug look of accomplishment on his face as he observed the Champion’s next moves.

Neville’s eyes burned with rage as he reached his target, grabbing Austin by the collar of his shirt and yanking him closer, their noses almost touching as he snarled, “Come with me. _Now._ ” He saw the other’s jaw clench and his eyes narrow in rebellion, no doubt preparing some snarky response. He wouldn’t have a chance to vocalise it, however, as Neville lodged his knee in Austin’s gut, causing the other to double over and silencing him before he had an opportunity to speak.

“Steady on!” Jack exclaimed in shock, his eyes flitting back and forth between the two of them as he placed a hand on Austin’s arm out of concern, “Do you want me to get the bouncer?”

“ _No._ ” Austin hissed, one hand clutching at his stomach and the other grasping the side of the bar for support, “It’s fine, I’ll go…”

“It’s not _fine,_ Austin-“

“You heard him, _Jackie-boy_.” Neville sneered, tugging roughly on the other’s collar once more as he began to drag his prey away and towards the door. Jack reached for his pint, his eyes narrowed into a glare that for a moment made Neville genuinely concerned that he might glass him with it, before a hand was placed over his and another on his shoulder, the figure of Mustafa Ali having moved in to prevent the situation from escalating further.

“Leave them, Jack.” Ali murmured, urging him to put down the glass. Gallagher tried to protest, but Neville had already reached the exit with Aries in tow, wrenching the door open and shoving the other out into the cold night air.

“Rest in peace, Aries.” Tony Nese’s voice could be heard ringing out from across the room as the door swung closed behind them.

“Shut the fuck up, Tony!” Austin bellowed just as the door slammed, and he found himself alone with Neville for the first time in weeks. Turning his gaze to the King, he eyed the other warily as he took a step back, “What do you want, Neville?” he asked, exasperation and more than a hint of panic permeating his words now that he saw how isolated they were on that pitch dark street in the early hours of the morning, and knowing full well that he was in no state to be able to fight back.

Neville remained silent as he grasped the other by the collar once more and began to drag him away from the pavement, leading him around the back of the bar and towards the alleyway that ranalongside it. Aries dug in his heels as he realised where Neville was taking him-the idea of ending up beaten and bloody in some filthy backstreet not being particularly high on his priority list that night- only for Neville to slam him against the brick wall and pin him there.

It was at this point that Neville suddenly realised that he did not actually have a plan for what he intended to _do_ with Aries once he had him alone. Corey’s words had spurred him into action, but hadn’t given him much inspiration as to _how_ he intended to make Austin pay for the imagined slights and internal conflict that Neville held him accountable for, and as they both stood there caught in a tense and nervous silence, the knot of righteous fury that burned inside his chest began to slowly unravel.

“Listen, Aries.” he hissed, trying not to let the sudden onset of doubt affect him as he tightened his grip on the other’s shirt. “You… and Gallagher… it stops now. Do you understand me?”

“Wh-What?” the other spluttered in response, his face wracked with confusion.

“Whatever is going on between you two, _end it.”_ His voice became louder with each word he spoke, his hand beginning to shake from a combination of nerves, anger and the cold night air cutting across his burning skin like a razorblade. An involuntary shudder ran through his entire body as he desperately tried to keep himself together, while fully aware that he was coming completely undone in front of the other.

“You… You’ve fucked with my head for so long, I can’t think about anything else… So if your big plan was to get a rise out of me, then congratulations, you succeeded! Just stop now… I can’t stand to look at you two any longer.” Words tumbled from his mouth completely unbidden, things that he never would have uttered had he been sober, but now as all his inhibitions were stripped away, he was finally able to say aloud what he hadn’t even been able to admit to himself. “You belong to _me_ , Aries.” he said finally.

A few moments passed in which the two of them stood there in complete silence, before the soft rumble of laughter began to slowly build in Austin’s chest and finally escape his lips as Neville looked on in a mixture of shock and confusion. Whatever reaction he had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t this.

Aries reached out and grabbed Neville firmly by the shoulders lest he turn tail and run, having to stifle his amusement once his still-aching stomach twinged in protest, “Ow…” he saw how bereft the other now appeared, so utterly clueless and yet so perfectly _Neville_ at the same time, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Nev,” he said at last, placing a hand against the other man’s cheek, burning both from the copious amount alcohol he had already consumed, and the humiliation that came from knowing he had just bared a part of him even he didn’t know existed, only to be met with amusement. “ _That’s_ why you’ve been in such a foul mood these last few weeks?

“Well-you both-I don’t know…”

“No, you don’t, because there’s nothing _to_ know.” Austin's face was kind and relaxed as he spoke, and Neville was just able to make out the way his eyes sparkled under the dim streetlights, a sight that made his heart soar even in spite of the predicament he had now found himself in. “Could you not hear what we were talking about?”

“No…” Neville admitted, “I didn’t really want to.”

Austin sighed and chuckled softly, wincing as he clutched his bruised abdomen once more, “Ah… I was trying to convince Jack to man up and tell TJ how he feels, he’s been fussing over that kid for weeks now. Which you would have known if you actually, you know, _talked_ to me. I know mingling with the peasants isn’t really your thing, but it might be something to consider occasionally if you find yourself too caught up in-” he prodded Neville’s forehead with his index finger gently. “-here.”

Neville was completely lost now. How had he allowed himself to get so worked up over something so ridiculous, something that it seemed his mind had just completely fabricated? He didn’t have a chance to slip back into the mental maelstrom, however, as Aries continued.

“You are your own worst enemy, King, I swear.” he cupped the other’s face in his hands firmly, all but forcing Neville to look him in the eye. “Whatever awful nightmare scenario you’re conjuring up, I promise you, it’s not nearly as complicated as you think.”

“It _is_.” Neville persisted, “I can’t feel this way, not about you-“

“Honestly, it’s nice to hear that you actually feel _something_ about me.” Aries interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the Champion, “So you want to keep your title? Totally understandable! You’re the champ, after all. And you also like me?” that awful, smug grin that Neville swore he hated quickly spread across the other’s face, his voice becoming low and slightly husky as he spoke. “Well, you can’t really be blamed for that either.”

“You’re the _worst_.” 

“But you still want me, don’t you?” Austin pulled him in suddenly, causing Neville to stumble over his own feet and collapse into the other, Aries’ arms sliding around his waist and holding him tightly, though he needn't have bothered as Neville had given up on all notions of escaping at that point.

“Yes…” he mumbled, his head resting against the other’s chest as he came to realise what a relief it was to finally be honest with himself.

———

“I’m sure he’s fine, Jack, just let them work it out between themselves, you know what they’re like.” Mustafa tried to reassure the other as he ordered them both another round of drinks. He hated seeing Gallagher so worked up-over Austin of all people, too- and did his best to take his mind off the earlier altercation with Neville.

“I know, I just wish I hadn’t been so caught up in my own troubles, I might have been able to save Mr Aries from further injury."

“What troubles?” Mustafa enquired, a look of concern spreading across his handsome features, something that Jack couldn’t stand to see in his dear friend.

“It’s nothing really, don’t you worry.” He reached over and placed a gentle hand on the back of Ali’s neck, causing Mustafa to blush considerably. He tried to conceal his reddening face behind his pint glass as he took a sip, but he had never been that skilled at concealing his emotions, and Jack knew him far too well regardless. “Are you alright, chap? You seem a little off tonight as well…”

Mustafa shrugged, doing his best to play it off cool, “The usual… you like someone, they have no idea, you have no idea how to tell them… you know the drill.” 

“Ah, yes.” Jack chuckled and gave a wistful sigh as his gaze shifted over to the opposite end of the bar, falling on the lone figure of TJP. “I can certainly drink to that, I’m afraid.”

———

“I’m probably never going to understand what goes on inside that heard of yours, am I?” Austin pondered out loud without really expecting an answer, as he stood leaning back against the cold outside wall of the bar, running his fingers through Neville’s hair gently.

“You don't need to understand it, you just have to accept it.” came Neville’s muffled reply from where he’d buried his face in the other’s shirt.

“…wow, King. You can be surprisingly profound when you’re trashed.”

Neville couldn't help but laugh at that, a wave of relief flowing through him, his fears beginning to melt away as he stood there, too drunk and too comfortable to break away from the other’s embrace. “You should try it sometime.”  
  
“Nah, I just make awkward sexual advances at anyone I can get my hands on…” he murmured, as said hands slipped under the hem of Neville’s shirt and started to wander up his sides.

“Taking advantage of me while I’m drunk, Aries?” Neville moved to whisper against the other man’s lips, the scent of whiskey still heavy on his breath. “Is there any low you wont sink to?”

“Not when it comes to you, King.” His eyes fluttered closed as he moved to kiss his adversary, only for Neville to beat him to it, clumsily pressing their lips together and forcing his tongue into the hot, wet confines of the other’s mouth. The lingering taste of wine was still sweet on Austin’s tongue and Neville couldn’t get enough of it as they clashed once again, both far more concerned with asserting dominance over the other than the possibility of interruption, or even the need to breath.

Neville only pulled away once the ache in his chest became too much to bear, taking a deep breath and looking down, only to discover that Austin’s wandering hands had made their way down to his waist, and had began to unbuckle his belt while he was pre-occupied. The Champion smirked and ran his thumb over the other’s lower lip gently, “Have you really missed the taste of your King that much?”

Aries gave an amused snort, turning his attention to Neville’s zipper once he’d finished with the belt. “Who said I was going to blow you, _King?_ You haven’t earned that right back yet…” he saw the frustration and disappointment that wracked Neville’s expression even as he palmed his already hard cock, and attempted to appease him with another kiss.

“Besides,” he mumbled against the other’s lips, “It’s so much more satisfying if you take it slow…” 

Slow was an understatement, as far as Neville was concerned, as the languid pace of Austin’s strokes was far closer to _agonising_ than just simply _slow._

“Fuck _slow_.” he grunted belligerently, rocking his hips up against him and pawing at the front of his jeans, able to feel the very obvious outline of the other’s erection. “I want you, _now_.”

“You’re getting a hand-job in a back alley, Neville, I don’t think this is really the time to be picky.” Austin replied with amusement and a certain degree of semi-sadistic pleasure in his voice as he continued to taunt his partner, even as his own cheeks began to turn red and his hips bucked involuntarily against the other’s touch.

“Then at least let me touch you…” Neville’s voice was filled with exasperation and need as he fumbled with the button and then subsequently the zip of the other’s jeans, receiving no objections from Aries as he pushed his underwear aside and wrapped his fingers around his hardened member.

Now that they were close enough to compare, Neville was pleased to find that he had at least an inch on Aries in length, but the other had him soundly beaten as far as girth was concerned. _Christ._ He thought, biting down on his lower lip, as he matched the speed of Austin’s strokes and began togrind his hips in unison with him. No wonder he hadn’t been able to sit down for three days following their last dalliance…

He let out a soft gasp as Austin pulled him closer, to the point where Neville was practically riding the other’s thigh as he continued to thrust against him, relishing every jolt of pleasure and low moan he managed to elicit out of his opponent. He thought back to their very first encounter, where he’d been so caught up in saving face that he’d missed out on this, thanks to his refusal to just _let go_. 

He mentally cursed his former self, dismissing all the fear and self-hatred that had shackled him before as he found himself nearing the edge once again, throwing his head back as a carnal moanrumbled in his throat and threatened to escape his lips at any moment, his release so close that he could almost _taste_ it-

“Ah! There you both are!” a familiar voice rang out and echoed off the walls of the alleyway. There at the entrance stood Jack, the unconscious form of TJP leaning against him, an arm slung over his shoulder, with the other man obviously far too drunk to be capable of making his own way back the hotel. His other arm was held by the deeply irritated figure of Mustafa, clearly only doing this as a favour to Jack, the gentleman himself seemingly still oblivious to Ali’s affections.

The moment Jack had uttered his first syllable, Austin had instinctively tightened his grasp on Neville’s hips and pulled him close enough to disguise their previous activity from view, their bodies pressed tightly together in order to preserve at least _some_ small shreds of their dignity. However, Neville now found himself going bright red, not just from having his orgasm torn away from him just as it was almost within his grasp, or the embarrassment of being caught in the act, but also from the painfully provocative way that Austin’s still-hard cock was pushing against his stomach.

He grasped the front of Austin’s shirt tightly and hid his face against the other’s neck, his head spinning a little now that the adrenaline that had previously been coursing through his veins was no longer keeping the alcohol at bay, and not able to bear seeing the expressions on the faces of his subjects now that they’d seen him in such a vulnerable state. Austin, to his credit, made no move to draw attention to or mock his temporary fragility, holding him tight and offering Jack a rather forced smile, as if he were silently requesting that the other move along as quickly as possible.

“You going back?” Aries asked, pointedly.

“Yes, it seems Mr Perkins here has had rather too much for one night.” Jack chatted away, seemingly oblivious to Austin’s non-verbal cues, or the general tense atmosphere between the four of them (the unconscious TJ not really counting).

“We’re going to dump him back in his room. You should think about heading back too, it’s almost 3 AM.” Mustafa piped up, casting his judgemental gaze over the Champion and challenger, as if he could see right through the feeble attempt to hide their misdeeds.

“Yes!” Jack concurred, “Mr Ali has been very generous in offering to assist me in escorting Mr Perkins back-“

“Yeah, okay Jack, see you tomorrow.” Austin said firmly, raising his eyebrows at Mustafa in an attempt to request his assistance. Mustafa rolled his eyes in response, but began to move away-dragging TJ and Jack with him-all the same. 

“C’mon Jack, let’s go.”

“Ah, yes, we should be going…” he paused for a moment- just as it seemed he was finally getting the message- only to flash Neville and Austin a grin and gesture between the two of them with his free hand, “You two make a very handsome couple, if I may say so-”

“You may not!” Neville snapped, threatening to pull away from Aries despite the risk of exposing them both, Austin’s tight grip on his hips keeping them hidden, thankfully. “Now _piss off_ , Jack.”

“Charming…” he heard the fellow Brit mumble as the three intruders shuffled off to find a cab, leaving them alone at last. Frustrated, unfulfilled and embarrassed as the absurdity of the situation began to sink in.

“We should go back.” Austin muttered as he tucked himself back into his jeans before doing the same for Neville. 

“How is that fair?” Neville attempted to object, but his usual growl failing him, resulting in his words coming out far whinier than he would have liked. “Why should we stop just because they have no sense of timing-“

“No, Neville…” Austin hissed as he finished re-buckling the King’s belt, “…I mean we should take this back to your hotel room.” he grabbed the other by his belt loops and pulled him close once more, the friction between them proving that his arousal wasn’t going anywhere, interference be damned. 

“Trust me, the things I want to do to you, you’ll want to be in a bed rather than here on the ground.” His voice was low and almost threatening, as if his anger at being interrupted was somehow spurring him on, the results sending shivers up Neville’s spine and a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he found himself being lead back towards the street with Austin’s hand in his… with only the slightest urge to hypocritically chastise him for such a blatant and unsanctioned show of affection in public.

———

The moment the two of them had crashed through the doorway of his hotel room, Neville was already tearing at the other’s clothes like a man possessed, barely giving the other a chance to lock the door behind them before he’d relieved him of his shirt and jacket. Sinking to his knees with the intent to remove his belt and continue where they had left off, he suddenly came face to face with the consequences of his earlier attack on Aries. 

A large purple bruise was already starting to form across the area where Neville’s knee had connected with Austin’s stomach, and as Neville ran his fingertips across it he felt the other wince and instinctively retreat from his touch. He persisted, however, and as he traced the outline with his index finger he soon found dozens of other scars and markings in various stages of healing scattered across the other’s abdomen.

He let his hands wander over the old wounds as he looked back up at his rival, rubbing his thumb gently over a collection of bruises which had already began to turn a bluish green, as he murmured softly, “Was that me, too? And this one?”

“It doesn’t matter…” came Austin’s reply, his words a little shaky from apprehension, as if he were readying himself for another assault. Neville surprised him, however, as he leaned in and pressed a kiss against a small purple mark that rested above his lowermost rib, before slowly tracing a path to the next with his tongue, continuing to trail his lips across the other’s soft flesh and producing a nervous laugh from Austin.

“Do you have to remind me that I’m not in the best shape anymore?” his attempt to crack a joke to distract Neville fell on deaf ears, as he appeared to be in a world of his own as he unfastened the other’s jeans slowly, his voice no more than a whisper as his lips ghosted over the newest bruise.

“I’m sorry.”

“ _What?_ ” Austin looked down at the other in sheer disbelief, a hand moving to lift Neville’s chin up so he could look the other in the eye,  finding himself swaying a little as the bottle and a half of wine that he had consumed finally caught up with him.

“ _I’m sorry._ ” he repeated, “Don’t make me say it again, I have a reputation to uphold…” a soft chuckle escaped the champion’s lips as he placed his hand over the other’s painfully confined erection, relishing the sharp intake of breath that he elicited from him. “Let me make it up to you.”

“You really are wasted…” Aries hissed as Neville pushed down his waistband and took him fully into his mouth without a moment’s hesitation, his breath hitching as the other’s teeth brushed dangerously close to a vein.

Neville didn’t have much experience in doing what he was currently attempting, and his intoxication certainly wasn’t helping, as each bob sent his head spinning, even as he tried to brace himself against the other with his fingers digging into his muscular thighs. His determination didn’t quite make up for his lack of skill, however, as Austin found himself more worried than aroused as he attempted to guide the other through it, a gentle hand placed on the back of his head as Neville continued to fumble and splutter.

After a few minutes of watching the other struggle and listening to the soft, wet choking noises as Neville attempted to power through-not to mention fearing for the safety of his own manhood when Neville’s teeth scraped across sensitive skin-Austin placed his hands on either side of Neville’s face and gently drew him back and off of him, offering him a smile even as he was met with a look of frustration, the Champion’s face burning with embarrassment, dissatisfied with the feeling of failure.

“Look, you don’t have to ‘make it up to me’ or whatever…” he pulled Neville back to his feet, kissing away his frown until he was clinging needily to Austin yet again, his lips being put to much better use pressed against his own. “But I promise you this…“ he broke the kiss as he bent to remove his knee brace, throwing it aside before pushing down his jeans and kicking them away also. He slowly guided Neville back towards the bed, re-placing his hands either side of the other’s face, as he murmured, punctuating every few words with a kiss. “…if you fuck… with my knees again… I _will_ put you through the announcers table… without hesitation…”

He pushed Neville back onto the bed once they reached it’s edge, admiring the spectacle of having him lying there desperately reaching out for him as he groggily tried to sit up again. The King pulled him close once he’d managed to straighten up, pressing his lips to the other’s sternum and spreading his palms against his back, his tongue darting out to lick the beads of sweat that had started to run down between his pecks. “Then why don’t you put me through the bed right now, hmm?” his eyes were half-lidded and taunting as he pulled Austin down on top of him.

———

Sunlight began to creep in through the cracks in the curtains, and as Austin lay there with his watch showing 7:24 AM and Neville’s sleeping form half draped across him, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the other came to his senses and fled his presence once more. He sighed as he reached up to brush a few errant strands of hair out of his partner’s face, not intending to disturb him but unable to resist pressing a kiss against his forehead as the other’s brows furrowed and a frown tugged at the corner of his lips, his mind no doubt having resumed it’s tormenting of the Champion even while he slept.

They lay there for the better part of an hour, Austin watching as Neville twitched, scowled and mumbled his way through whatever dream had chosen to harry him while he attempted to rest. Just as Austin was debating with himself over whether to rouse him-not wanting their time together to end despite his clear distress-Neville’s eyelids fluttered open and they found themselves face to face, sober and alone, for the first time in weeks.

His heartbeat began to quicken as Neville, rubbing his eyes and frowning deeply, attempted to sit up… only to collapse back down beside him clutching his head as he caught an eyeful of sunlight, leaving him momentarily blind. 

“Argh, my head…” he groaned, rolling over to lay his head back down on Austin’s chest, blinking as he looked up at him, blearily trying to focus his eyes. “…you’re all fuzzy.” he said, reaching up to run a finger along Aries’ jaw, where his facial hair had grown in overnight, leaving him looking roguishly scruffy from what he could see in the mirror that sat on the table opposite the bed.

“And you’re still drunk.” he remarked, running his own hand over his chin, sitting up and observing the damage for himself in the mirror, his own head throbbing a little as he caught the light.

“If only.” came Neville’s mumbled response from where he was currently lying face down in Austin’s vacated pillow.

“You must be.” Aries insisted. “You’re still here, after all.”

Neville’s arm wound around his middle, careful not to press too hard on the darkened, angry looking bruise that had formed just below his belly button, “This is _my_ room, Aries…” he said as he yanked the other back down onto the bed, crawling on top of his stunned counterpart with what seemed like the last of his strength, and flashing him a wicked grin. 

“...and you belong to me. So you better start getting used to it.”


	2. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork courtesy of reinmeka on tumblr!


End file.
